Night Guest
by WellIAmJustMeepit
Summary: aka Meep's attempt at writing homoerotic Humanstuck.  Because this pairing needs more love.  Rated T for...language.  Is better than its own summary, I swear.


He was sitting in his room, trying to focus. It was hard, for two reasons.

First of all, it was raining.  
>And storming. It's hard to concentrate when lightning freaks you out every other minute.<p>

Second, maybe even more important, he was trying to study French.  
>Not that he hated the language. Not more than any other one, anyway.<br>French was the language of romance. He had a soft spot for that.  
>Its grammar and spelling were huge fat and ugly mystery to him.<p>

He was trying to figure out what that one word meant again, biting nervously on his pen,  
>when he's heard a door bell. He ignored it. It wasn't his father, for sure, so why bother?<p>

After about a minute it rang again.  
>Cursing under his breath, he got up slowly and, still mumbling, went to open the door and did so hard enough to smack the door against the wall.<p>

What, or rather who he saw, surprised him.

Not that anybody else bothering to pay him a visit at 7pm in the storm would be more normal.

He knew the kid.  
>It was the whiny pathetic Mexican.<br>His best friend's best friend.  
>He was standing in front of him, as always trying to make himself look shorter, all wet.<br>And maybe kind of frightened.

Karkat was lazily scanning his clothes and the hall behind him with a bored expression,  
>waiting for the other boy to say anything.<p>

Finally.

He sniffed, blinked and moved a little forward, smiling.  
>"Uh, well, hello. May I come in?"<br>Karkat rolled his eyes.  
>"Tell me what brings you here first. Then we'll think."<br>"No, no, I will tell you later."  
>"Why the hell can't you tell me what the fuck are you doing here? In the rain? And evening?"<br>The other sighed.  
>"Look, the storm caught me, I live far away from here and-"<br>"But what the hell were you doing there in the first place, you son of a bitch?"  
>He bit his bottom lip.<br>"I was trying to come back home but it started raining."  
>Karkat raised his eyebrow.<br>"I can see that."  
>"And your hous was the closest...I don't want to be a bother" he assured.<br>After a moment of silence, Karkat lazily took his auburns bangs out of his eyes and said "Fine. Come in."

He looked away to not look at his apparent guest brightening up and grabbed his hand making him blush a bit.  
>They appeared in his room. It wasn't big or pretty. Just like its occupier, it was good enough. Its walls were filled with all kinds of posters of bands nobody cared about and football teams even less people cared about and movies nobody ever was stupid enough to watch.<br>There was also enormous bed with a lot of papers and shit on it.  
>Then there was small desk also filled with papers.<br>Generally, everything was filled with papers or clothes.

Tavros looked around curiously.  
>"Um...Karkat?"<br>"What."  
>"Not trying to be annoying but...I'm freezing."<br>Karkat looked at him. In fact, he was shaking and was still all wet.  
>Karkat came closer and started taking Tavros' jacket off, his spiky thick hair tickling his face.<p>

"Okay, can you undress now?"  
>"...What?"<br>"You heard me. It's not like it's my wet dream to see you naked, trust me."  
>Tavros blinked slowly, bludhing again. He got the suggestion.<br>"Oh. Uh. Okay then."

He started taking his shirt off while Karkat went looking for towels and some clothes he could give to him. Problem was, he was noticably shorter than his sudden room mate.  
>He decided pajama pants will be enough.<br>Heck, the kid is lucky he even let him in in the first place. He won't have a problem with some damn pants.  
>He came back to his room and threw both the towel and the pajamas at Tavros, not even looking at him.<p>

He sat in his chair again, taking a quick look at his study material, and sighed.  
>Then he took a look at his guest. In fact, he was staring shamelessly.<p>

Tavros was tall. No, wait, damn tall. No matter how he tried to hide it, he still gave away the impression he's at least six feet ten.  
>He was also skinny. Now that he was practically naked, you could count his bones.<br>As for his skin, it was pretty pale for a Mexican. Karkat could also swear he had freckles.  
>His hair was brown. Now it looked dark because it was damp, but generally it was pretty light.<br>His moves were clumsy. Every step he made had everyone hold their breath because it looked like he's tripping. He lacked confidence in everything. Even something as simple as moving.  
>As for his face, what stood out the most was a pair of honey-hazel coloured eyes.<br>They were pretty damn big and beautiful...wait.

That's when Karkat realized Tavros stopped moving and was looking him in the eyes, blushing and biting his bottom lip.

Karkat felt his cheeks heat up uncontrollably. He didn't look away though.

He broke the awkward silence by coughing and saying "Oh, one more thing. As soon as it stops raining, you go home, got it?"

Tavros looked out of the window. It was both raining and hailing now. He smirked and nodded.

There was another moment of silence. Karkat kept looking at Tavros (who was drying himself),  
>following his every move. He kept touching his cheeks hoping they are cold again. It was surprising. Last time he blushed or stared at anyone was long ago. And back when he had a girlfriend. The same one who was jealous of everyone he talked to yet had no problem flirting with every guy she's met. She hoped he would be jealous and fight for her. But he didn't. That's basically why she left. And didn't talk to him since.<p>

"Hey, Karkat, is everything okay?"

He stopped thinking about it and focused on the face in front of him instead.  
>He just looked thoughtlessly like a zombie, which apparently made the other worried.<p>

"Um, you know, I'm asking, because, you look like you are about to cry-"

It would be much better if he hadn't said that.  
>Karkat's eyes turned red and wet.<br>"N-no, no, I'm okay, just thinking about my ex, you know."

Tavros looked at him with understanding expression.

And then he did something very confident indeed.

He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, pulling him into a hug.

Normal Karkat would just push him away and yell at him, probably making him run away crying.  
>But something weird was happening to both of them. That something made him hug back.<p>

And it was good.

It was tight and warm and safe.

It felt strangely great to have this guy so close.

A guy he hardly knew.

That thought made him remember what he knew.  
>He knew his girlfriend was a bitch.<br>And he was certainly not the manliest guy possible.  
>And he was always spacing out. Almost as if he's not from the world.<br>He always had some pity for him.  
>But now it was stronger.<br>He decided to stop thinking.

"Hey, speaking of that, did you know Vriska broke up with me?" his voice was strangely happy,  
>as if he was happy about it. "I know you told me it's not a good idea to date her. Too bad I didn't listen. But I was just happy somebody wants me, I guess. And I liked her. I still think she's beautiful. She didn't really like me, though, you know? She wanted to make me confident. And strong. And maybe even smarter. As soon as she noticed it's hopeless" he snickered "she gave up and left me."<p>

Karkat found himself on the edge of falling asleep. He was unusually calm.  
>Tavros' voice was so soft and calming, his arms surprisingly strong and safe.<br>He found himself wanting to just sit here, burying his face in the other's chest, about to either cry or fall asleep.

He started mumbling something.

"Karkat, believe it or not, I can't hear you." Tavros said, letting go so he could look at Karkat's face. He was smiling lightly. "Repeat?"

"I was saying I told you she's a bitch."

Tavros kept looking at him, not saying anything.

Karkat's eyes were still reddish, wet and puffy, with bags underneath.  
>His eyes colour was something between grey and maroon with hazel spots and stripes.<br>Above them there was a pair of auburn eyebrows and a mane of hair.  
>His hair colour was really hard to describe.<br>It was all different shades of red and brown, from orange to chocolate and auburn.  
>It was also quite messy at the moment.<br>He was pretty pale, it was no surprise. He was that kind of person who would prefer staying home all day over spending it at the beach.  
>His cheeks and nose were covered with freckles.<br>He didn't care much about his looks.  
>Somehow, a lot of people found it attractive.<br>Tavros was starting to believe he's one of the people.

Before he could reconsider not doing it, he reached his hand out to touch Karkat's hair.

He didn't protest.

That made Tavros go a step further, as he leaned forward and kissed Karkat on the forehead.

He still didn't protest.

"You know, Karkat? Whenever I got kissed, something bad or painful happened. I wish I could get kissed without that sometime.." he blushed and looked at him with hope.

He saw Karkat move which made him close his eyes. He was afraid he would get hit.

That's the moment Karkat chose to kiss him gently. With his eyes closed as well.

After a while he felt Tavros kiss back firmly.

He pushed him to the floor.

They didn't remember what exactly happened later.

All they knew is it was good.

And Tavros certainly didn't go home that night.

If you are reading this, I owe you a big 'thank you'.

I haven't written anything in forever.

And certainly not Homestuck.

Either way, I love these two so I might write more about them.

This took four goddamn days to write it down.

Feel free to review but try not to be harsh.

/Secretly knows there will be no reviews.


End file.
